1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent (EL) device including an organic EL element as a light-emitting element, an electronic apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the organic EL device.
2. Related Art
An organic light-emitting display is known as an organic EL device (refer to JP-A-2002-252087). The organic light-emitting display includes an organic light-emitting element having a first transparent electrode, a light-emitting layer, and a second transparent electrode; and a drive layer having a switching element that controls the organic light-emitting element. In the organic light-emitting display, a reflective film is disposed under an interlayer insulating film in the drive layer, and the reflective film is positioned outside the first transparent electrode.
The organic light-emitting display has an optical resonance structure in which light that is directly emitted to the second transparent electrode side from the light-emitting layer resonates with light that is emitted from the light-emitting layer and then reflected by the reflective film to increase luminance. In this optical resonance structure, the distance between the light-emitting layer and the reflective film is set in accordance with an emission color in the light-emitting layer, that is, a wavelength of light, to improve the luminance of each emission color.
Furthermore, an organic EL light-emitting apparatus is known as an organic EL device (refer to JP-A-2007-128741). In the organic EL light-emitting apparatus, an element substrate on which a plurality of light-emitting elements including a functional layer with an organic light-emitting layer are formed is bonded through an adhesive layer to a sealing substrate on which color elements corresponding to the plurality of light-emitting elements are formed. The organic EL light-emitting apparatus includes color filters as the color elements that correspond to emission colors, and achieves brighter color expression by correcting the chromaticity of the emission colors using the color filters.
In the existing organic light-emitting display and organic EL light-emitting apparatus described above, since the light-emitting layer is formed on the first transparent electrode, a desired optical resonance structure is sometimes not achieved if the thickness of the light-emitting-layer varies. In addition, when the sealing substrate on which the color filters are formed and the element substrate on which the functional layer is formed are bonded together, a light-emitting region needs to be aligned with a colored region of the color filters with high positional accuracy when viewed in plan. Otherwise, the correction of the chromaticity may be inappropriately conducted due to the leakage of light.